


Scarred Harem

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Friendship, Harems, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random story set in a harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Harem

He had been the jewel of the Master’s harem. Red hair, a face and body covered in freckles, and soft full lips that were red without needing any paints to be applied to them. Lorcan enjoyed being brought into the Master’s private bedroom nearly every night, taking some time off for himself whenever he was not in the mood or the Master wished to play with someone else.

The attack was committed by one of the new slaves. Jealousy as always had taken hold and a crystal decanter of wine was smashed against the marble floor while the Master was away. A jagged shard was used against him, gouging and slashing at his face before the guards were able to come in and stop the assault from killing him.

His Master kept him out of sentimentality. The side of his mouth had been torn open, leaving him with a crooked smile whenever he found something enjoyable anymore. Twisting and curving scars covered his cheek and brushed over the bridge of his nose, just barely missing taking one of his eyes. He was left bitter after the experience, keeping himself away from the others as he preferred to drown himself in wine and the hookah.

* * *

The newest addition to the Master’s harem was as shy as a lamb. Lorcan noted this as he leaned back against his favorite cushion, taking a long pull on the hose of his hookah as he watched the nineteen year old. The newcomer sat beside him, legs crossed underneath his body as he toyed with the lock on the chastity cage that had recently been placed on him. He chewed on his bottom lip, watching the way the other members of the harem fawned over their shared Master, each one vying for his attention and a chance into his private bedroom to be played with.

Shy ones rarely lasted long here. They were usually sent away after a few weeks of not approaching their Master, though Lorcan had been assured in private that they were at least sold to someone willing to bring them out of their shyness. Their Master here simply had no use for shy slaves.

Lorcan considered this, looking the newcomer over again. The other looked at him, trying to sit up straight but failing as he went back into a nervous slouch. “I don’t think he likes me,” he mumbled.

“Why do you say that?”

“He’s not looking over here,” he said, looking over at the twenty-three year old.

“You could go over to him,” Lorcan suggested. He watched as the other considered his words, glancing over at their Master again.

“…There’s too many people over there,” he finally mumbled.

“You’ll get used to them eventually.”

“You think so?”

Lorcan took another pull on his hookah, blue and purple smoke slipping from his lips as he considered a moment. This new one was shy and mousy but unlike some of the others, he showed some level of respect to the oldest member of the harem. He hadn’t even stared or asked about the scars that marred his face when first being brought here. He shifted, adjusting the peach and yellow robe their Master had given to him as a gift, the only slave to be allowed to cover himself as much or as little as he wished with it.

He came to a decision then. “Go and get me another glass of wine,” he said. He waited for the other to move to obey before whistling softly, a short and distinctive tune that caught his Master’s attention. He waited until their eyes met, holding his Master’s gaze as the newcomer returned with the wine. He accepted the glass without breaking eye contact, pointedly tilting his head in the other slave’s direction. He smiled to himself when his Master nodded, allowing himself to lean back again.

“Well look at that,” he murmured as their Master approached, pointing him out to the other, “I think our Master likes you.”

“Re-really?!” He looked up with wide eyes as a jeweled hand was held out to him and he smiled brightly as he took it, happily following the man into his private bedroom.

Lorcan hummed to himself, ignoring the annoyed grumbling coming from the others as he placed an arm over his eyes to get some sleep.


End file.
